masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:M.harmless
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Save File Transfer page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 15:23, 23 November 2010 Modifying Comments Left by Other Users Please note that modifying comments left by other users is an extremely bannable offense. Since you are not 93.134.11.108, you have no right to modify his comment in any way. Putting indentations into a comment that isn't yours isn't allowed as you are modifying a comment left by someone else. Talk pages come as they go and even "formatting" of comments left by others isn't allowed. People leave comments as they will, but no one apart from the person who left the comment has the right to modify them unless there are extremely extenuating circumstances. This policy is outlined in the banning section of the Community Guidelines. Please do note this in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Noted. I'm sorry, if my behaviour offended anyone. I hope it was obvious that I did not intend to alter the comments of the other user in any way. I just wanted to make it clear, that this were his comments and not part of my initial post. From my past wikia experience, I'm used to the rule of "whenever you reply to another user's post, you should use indentations" and whenever someone forgot to do this, it was considered appropriate for other users to insert the indentations for the sake of clarity and better readability. I realise that this approach is not considered appropriate here and I will keep it in mind. No offence intended. --M.harmless 22:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It is obvious that there was no malicious intent, but I hope you do understand that it is something that is taken seriously. There are multiple talk pages around this wiki where comments are one comment by one person, then at the same indentation another comment by another person. Each wiki has its own policy and the only time comments are touched by others like that are when something, disastrous for lack of a better term, happens or someone goes on a vandalism spree. Then it is always restoring comments to their original form, nothing more or less. I can again tell that there was no malicious intent, and that you were unaware of the full policy. Lancer1289 00:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand. In retrospect, I realise that as the newbie here, I should have familiarised myself with the local customs first, instead of making assumptions based on experiences made at other communities. My bad. Will try harder :) --M.harmless 00:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hallo hier ist Anonymus(on PC): Danke das du den fehlenden Jacob Loyalty Dialog reingesetzt hast. Aber zu was anderem: Ich habe gerade Lair of the Shadow Broker installiert und gestartet. Im Morality Guide steht dazu folgendes: Starting the Mission (Talking to Liara) * 2 Paragon for saying "You saved me." * 2 Renegade for saying "Why give me to Cerberus?" als erste Möglichkeit P/R-Punkte zu bekommen. Ich bekam diesen Dialog NICHT, und zwar weil ich 100% sicher bin, dass dieser Dialog bereits früher für mich verfügbar war, als ich LotSB noch garnicht installiert hatte und das erste mal mit Liara gesprochen habe. Ich glaube, das dieser Dialog NICHT zum DLC gehört sondern allgemein verfügbar ist. Eventuell solltest du (oder Lancer1289) sich die Sache mal anschauen. P.S. Ich spiele übrigens ähnlich "langsam" wie du. Es muss ALLES GANZ GENAU erkundet werden ;) P.S.S. Ich registriere mich (vorerst) deshalb nicht, weil ich schon gefühlte 100 Accounts im Web habe und ich hier auch ohne Reg helfen kann. Grüße Rubberduck (einer meiner vielen Nicks). :Servus! :) :Nichts zu danken, ich freu mich, dass sich außer mir noch jemand grad für den Morality Guide interessiert. ^^ :Wegen dem Liara-Dialog: Ich hab LotSB noch nicht heruntergeladen, hatte aber bislang die beiden Dialogoptionen noch nicht im Gespräch mit Liara. Vielleicht hat's was mit dem zu tun, was man sonst im Spiel alles erledigt hat, oder vielleicht muss man vorher Liara's andere Quests erledigen? Ich werd auf alle Fälle drauf achten und wenn ich's rauskrieg entsprechende Korrekturen vornehmen. :Das mit den Accounts verstehe ich, muss ja auch nicht sein. Du weißt aber eh, dass du auch ohne Account selbst die Artikelseiten editieren kannst und darfst und nicht vorher fragen musst? Ich frag nur, weil du geschrieben hat, dass ich oder Lancer sich das vielleicht anschauen könnten. Ich bin hier keine Autorität und Lancer nur insofern, als er Administrator ist, der darauf achtet, dass alles seine Ordung hat. Aber jeder, der will, darf hier direkt im Artikel mitschreiben. Natürlich kannst du's auch weiterhin gern auf die Talk Page schreiben, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist. Solange ich ME2 spiele (sicher noch eine ganze Zeit lang, obwohl doch jetzt Dragon Age II rauskommt und ich dann vermutlich zwischen den beiden Spiele hin- und hergerissen sein werde ;)), werd zumindest ich und hoffentlich auch andere User, da immer wieder hinschauen, ob's was neues gibt. Wenn's was ist, was du auch auf Englisch schreiben kannst, dann schreibs am besten gleich auf die Talk Page des Artikels, dann lesen es vielleicht auch andere, die helfen können. Ansonsten, wie gesagt, auch gerne hier bei mir und auf Deutsch. :Von wegen alles ganz genau erkunden müssen und so... Es beruhigt mich, dass ich nicht der einzige mit "Gaming OCD" bin. ;) :Viele Grüße und viel Spaß beim Spielen! Using Save Editor for Checking Morality Points Hi M.harmless, I saw on the Talk page of the ME2 Morality Guide that you have used some sort of save editor to check your morality points. Could you tell me which save editor you are using? I am also interested in carefully checking the morality points in the game, and would like to know how you did it. Rtl42 00:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC)